Projectors (e.g., digital projectors) are commonly used to project content (e.g., images and/or videos including text and/or graphics) onto a projection surface (e.g., a screen, a wall, etc.). The perceptual quality associated with content projected onto a projection surface via a projector may be undesirable and/or less than ideal in well-lit environments (e.g., an environment exposed to ambient and/or artificial light emitted from one or more natural or man-made light source(s)). For example, an audience (e.g., one or more human(s)) exposed to content projected onto a projection surface within a well-lit environment via a projector may find viewing and/or interpreting the projected content to be a difficult task.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.